


Tease

by Lily123



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily123/pseuds/Lily123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thom can be such a tease, and Kel just loves that about him. Rated M for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

 

Kel groaned, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. She glanced up again, watching Thom. He glanced back up at her smirking, copper curls mussed and eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mirth, as he blew gently on her sex. Kel made a slight whimpering noise in the back of her throat. Thom smiled widely, moving above Kel's body to claim her lips with his own.


End file.
